


All Of My Love

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Reader, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: Bucky comes home and finds his beautiful, cheeky Omega looking angelic.Soundtrack/Theme Song: All Of My Love - Led Zeppelin





	All Of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: She's hanging up washing in the afternoon because she works early till afternoon.

It was late afternoon when Bucky arrived home. The sun golden above the horizon giving off a heavenly glow, welcoming him home.

“Doll, I’m home.” He called out basking in the scent his home had absorbed over his years living there, the scent of you his beloved Omega. It was a warm homely scent that reminded him of fresh baked goods waiting in the oven, waiting to be eaten. It was also sweet like tea and honey, begging him to drink of it. It was sweet, homely, just like you and he loved it. He walked through the house calling your name again wondering if you’d heard. He always worried a little when you didn’t answer. He worried that you had left or maybe that you were taken but his anxiety washed away when he heard a lovely voice singing nearby. He put his things on the table and walked into the backyard. A light breeze sifted through the grass and the golden sun warmed his bones.

“All of my love, all of my love,  
All of my love to you.”

You sang the chorus of your favourite song repeatedly, swaying as you hung the clothes up. Moments like these took Bucky’s breath away. It was as if the greatest treasure was before him but he couldn’t tell if it was real, like a beautiful mirage. Sometimes he wondered if you were an angel and that if you were to see him admiring you’d fly away. So, quietly, he walks up behind you wrapping himself around you, nuzzling into your neck, scenting you. You laugh as you finish hanging up the dress in your hands and you turned to face him.

“Hello, my love.” You said quietly moving some hair from his face. Bucky could swear you were glowing as you smiled. It was a gentle smile, filled with love and adoration.

“How do you get more beautiful every time I see you, sweetheart?” You rolled your eyes playfully.

“I use a beauty cream. You should be concerned I heard it turned one chick’s face into stone.” It was his turn to roll his eyes as he pulled you closer moving his hands so they sat comfortably on your ass.

“I missed you.” He pulled you close kissing you. At first, the kiss was soft but it deepened when his tongue slipped into yours. You moaned into his mouth as your hands slid into his hair gripping it lightly. You only separated to take a breath.

“I missed you too Alpha.” He groaned at your breathy whisper, picking you up and hoisting you over his shoulder.

“James Buchanan Barnes! Where are you taking me?” You laughed as you playfully squirmed in his hold.

“Bedroom. Unless you have some complaints?” He stated as he walked towards the house. You stopped squirming only to admire the view.

“Actually no, the view’s pretty great.” You giggled as you watching his butt move as he walked.

“It is why we bought the place.”

“I meant your butt Buck…”

“Ohhh is that so?”

“We can keep talking houses if you want. It’s totally not like I’ve held out on even touching myself WAITING for you to return. It’s ok though. If talking real estate is how we get kinky I can make peace with that. Ahhhh–” You screamed as he flipped you onto the bed and crawled over you.

“Cheeky omega. What am I gonna do with you?” He had a devilish grin upon his face which made you squirm beneath him.

“A lot hopefully,” you whispered pulling his lips to yours in a heated kiss.


End file.
